To Hell and Back
by simplyMe0405
Summary: Dom and Letty at the end of fast 6 and beyond. My fantasies about what happened and what was going through their heads. Deep more mature story. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Shit!_

Without giving it a second thought I was pushing through the air trying to get to her before the both of us fell to nowhere.

I always knew Letty would be the death of me.

_Damn! I've always been lost in love with her..and just plain lost without her._

There was no way in hell she was going down without me.

I was a dead man walking when I thought I lost her the first time….this time I didn't even want to try. Ride or Die remember? If this was the end for both of us….then this was my death wish. To die with Letty in my arms.

We crashed hard onto the hood of a car below us. There was no pain, my body felt numb and I was overcome with relief. I had caught her and we were alive…god must really love me, after so many fuck ups he was giving me another chance at life…because that's what Letty meant to me. When I saw her flying through the air, I saw my life flashing right before me. I know there are others that love me and I love them back…but letty? I loved her more than anything past or present. Letty meant everything to me…my heart was thriving once again when I felt her in my arms.

Letty looked up at me surprised…amazed…probably thinking I was crazy. I think in her mind still trying to resister what the hell just happened. ..and then it clicked and I saw her eyes light up. I knew I didn't have to say a word, I had just shown her.

People rushed over to us making sure we were ok.

I heard a few _you fucking crazy man, _but I ignored them. I was anything but crazy…I was happy…a man brought back to life after being in the hell know as _Life without Letty!_

I knew eventually we would have to talk…but for now, as we made our way back to the base. I just held her in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading. I am glad you liked it!**

2

Once back at the base, the team was standing around talking about all the shit that had just happened. It had been a whole new ball game, but nobody had given it a second thought when I asked them to come.

I would forever be grateful and there would never be enough words to express just how much this meant to me. It was never just Dom's mission to get Letty back…. the minute they knew it was a possibility…we were all on a mission to getting our family back. No matter what.

Getting letty back meant the family was whole once again…. getting Letty back meant getting Dom back.

Letty had asked for a few minutes to herself. This was especially hard for me..I wanted to hold her and never let her go, but I could only imagine how hard this was for her. She felt like a stranger around the people who called her family and said they loved her.

_What about her? _I heard the words come out of sergeant what ever the fuck his name was mouth. I immediately tensed and stepped forward. The team standing tall behind me…ready to back me up. I felt the urge to knock this fools ass to the ground for even questioning Letty's presence.

_Not her! _The words came out of my mouth like a threat. I meant it.

Letty looked up at me from where she was sitting….a warm look on her face…I looked back at her silently letting her know that she was safe. That I loved her to my core…that I would stand up for her always.

_She was working with Shaw!_ The man kept on testing my patience.

_Not anymore!..Letty's always been one of us! _My will to restrain myself quickly giving out….

Hobbs must have felt tension and anger radiating off my body

_Give them a minute!_ he said…and the man stormed off.

Shaw and his people were being processed now. The nightmare was finally over.

The team was making plans for the future; soon we would all be free in every aspect of the word.

I was sitting against a railing looking out the window, my back to the rest of the people in that military warehouse. I could feel her eyes on me though…starring at me…like she had done for the most part since we got back to the base. I had to admit I was scared. Her eyes told me things that I didn't understand. I wanted her lips to tell me she loved me. I needed to know that I had a chance. It was not enough to have Letty in her physical form. I wanted Letty…my Letty back.

I felt her approach me…. stopping only to exchange some words with Brian…_Brian _I thought to myself…he had been to hell and back too, blaming himself for what happened to Letty…and having to see my suffer through it everyday until now. Yeah, they needed this moment and I was glad they got to have it.

She stood behind me now.

_Can I ask you something? _The words floated out of her mouth as she now stood in front of me…I looked up at her and instantly she had my attention.

_How did you know there would be a car there to break our fall? _She said the words, already knowing the answer.

_I didn't_…..I looked at her remembering the moment…thinking about the other possible outcome. The pain in my eyes reaching her soul.

_Some things you just have to take on faith…._I said quietly, but my insides were screaming now…I took a chance because I love you like a fucking idiot!…Because a life without you is not a life!….my chest an empty void where my heart had been ripped out they day I found out you were dead! And because it was all my fault.

Her hands moved reaching out to me…I could almost feel them against my skin. The touch I had been waiting for…much more than a grateful touch for saving her life and having her back. The touch that could be followed by more, the touch that gave me hopes that she would once again be mine.

_Hey Toretto, you need to hear this! _Hobbs came out of nowhere.

And just like that, Letty nervously retracted and the moment was lost.

Fuck you Hobbs! I thought to myself consumed by the overwhelming emotions of the moment gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am glad you liked it!**

3 Letty

The pain reflected on his face killed me. I was so close and I wanted to touch him…Shit! Truth is he's been on my mind since the day I shot him…seeing that picture of me smiling in his arms. My body aching for him since the night we raced. The way his hands felt on me…his fingers tracing my scars and his lips telling me the history behind them. My body tingled waking up from the numbness of the last few years.

I wanted to know what I must have done for this man…the things we must have been through together to make him go on this crazy rampage risking his life for me…and when he felt it was the end…wanting to die with me.

Big bad guy, with a weakness for a tough chick like me…I had to smile.

I may have no memory…but I still had feelings and he was making me feel things…Shit..he was making me FEEL!

I reached over to touch him. His body reacting to my approaching hands and ready to embrace me…my hands wanting to wrap around him and give him comfort…I wanted to be the girl he longed for.

_Hey Toretto, you need to hear this! _Hobbs _came_ out of nowhere.

And just like that I retracted and Dom cursed under his breath.. He turned to Hobbs then hurried over once he saw Shaw and his crew were with him.

I followed close behind him knowing it was bad news.

The team gathered around behind Dom. I was amazed at the close bond they all had with each other…always there…standing close behind him. I could only Imagine What Dom must have meant to them…done for them. I stood close to Dom in fear of what was to follow.

Shaw stood there with a smile on his face. He glanced over at me for a brief moment sending chills down my spine..then turned away and spoke.

_You all really think you've won, _he started_…..this code you live by is the reason why you were never in the game…I told you exactly what I was going to do if you didn't walk away Toretto, but you didn't listen…I told you I could reach out and break you whenever I want…and I have….Maybe you should call Mia._

Fuck! Shaw had Dom's sister. My heart sank. It was my fault. I looked at Dom looking for a reaction…I wondered if he thought it was worth it now. My life for his sister's.

Dom stood there tense with his fists balled up…he glanced over at Brian who had a look of desperation on his face…I could only imagine what Mia must be to him. I knew she was Dom's sister because he told me about her the night we raced. One of my scars a souvenir from a night out with her…. she had been my friend…Family.

Brian clenching his jaw pulled out his phone and dialed.

_Mia?_ he said softly, the response he got sent him flying at Shaw and he was now on top of him out of control punching the shit out of him. The team pulled him away knowing that Mia's life depended on it….as for Dom…he stood there with a lethal look on his face.

Shaw got up spit out a mouthful of blood, his cocky ass still smiling.

_So this is how its gonna go down. _He said,_ You're going to cut me loose from these cuffs. You're going to hand me the chip…I'm going to walk out of here and you are not gonna follow. Understood?_

_You gotta be kidding me_? I heard coming from the background….It was the Sargent who had an issue with me earlier.

Shaw looked back at him, then stepped forward and got in Dom's face.

_Look at this face, ask him if I'm joking!…._and I knew he was not, Shaw was ruthless with no respect for human life or anything for that matter. He got what he wanted, no matter the consequences. If you happened to parish along the way…there was always a replacement waiting. it didn't take me long to learn that when i started working for him.

_One hostage does not outweigh the threat to millions…sorry but this changes nothing!..._that Sargent guy was getting on my nerves….and I knew he had pushed Dom to the limit. This one hostage meant everything.

Next thing I knew guns were out. The same people once collaborating to bring down Shaw…now pointing guns at each other's faces.

_It changes everything_ ! Hobbs said pointing his gun at the Sargent's head.

Dom gestures with his hands for his team to back off.

_Tell your men to stand down!_ Hobb's demanded.

There was a brief moment of silence.

_Stand Down! _ The man ordered his men.

_Toretto_, Hobbs looked Dom in the eyes_. I need you to know the minute we let him walk out with that chip…words like amnesty and pardon walk out with him_. Hobbs looked at Dom..as if he had a choice.

All I could do was put my head down…all this shit was my fault kept Running through my head over and over again. Dom came here for me. In that moment I wished they were all safe and as far away from me as possible.

_Those words went out the day we were born!_…I heard Dom say. Hobbs nodded.

And just like that..Riley..the same bitch that had gone at it with me in the subway…was going around removing cuffs and Shaw was getting away…everyone starring behind him…then he turned back.

_You coming babe_?

Everyone looked at me, except for Dom….I felt flushed with anger…that motherfucker had just tried to kill me….did everyone expect me to go? Did Dom? No! I couldn't and wouldn't leave him now.

My internal battle didn't go on for long…Shaw wasn't looking at me…much less talking to me.

_Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world! _Riley?…that bitch!. A surprised look on everybody's face. She walked over to him and took his hand.

_Like I said, you were never in the game .._Shaw pointed at Dom_…I see you in the horizon..I make a call and the girl is dead…._then he disappeared.

Chaos erupted once Shaw left….Tej was able to block satellite signals hopefully buying them some time.

Guns were loaded…ready for war, this was a battle they would not lose.

_Lets move_! Dom ordered, his voice echoing through out the warehouse.

Shit if they were gonna leave me behind, I threw my jacket over my shoulder.

_I'm coming with you!….._and I wasn't asking for permission.

Dom looked at me, then at Brian. I raised my eyebrow at him…and we were on the move.

That's right! I thought to myself. It was my turn to have his back!


	4. Chapter 4

4

We sped off into the darkness that surrounded the military base.

Not far behind Shaw's ass now. What the hell was he planning?…Where the hell was he going? it was a fucking army base…nowhere to go but… up?

Just then a fucking cargo plane flew right over us and touched ground just feet away from Shaw and his crew. The cargo door down.

Dam it! If I had only known what he was planning, He had always kept me in the dark about everything ….on a need to know basis. Asking for more than was needed to do your job was dangerous. I now realized that I had been nothing but bait….If Shaw got away…Mia…

_She's as good as dead if Shaw gets away on that plane! _I had to warn them. Shaw would disappear forever and of Mia nothing would remain.

Dom looked over at Brian who was riding shot gun, then looked back at me.

_Then we don't let him get away!_…he said. That "WE" ..it felt good. Adrenaline pumped through my body and I knew failure was not an option…we would do for Mia what they had done for me.

Up ahead we could see Shaw's car making its way up the cargo ramp.

_Ride or Die! _Dom said looking at Brian

_Ride or Die! _Brian replied_….._the words touched me. There was so much meaning behind them. This is what they lived by…their way of saying…it was all or nothing.

Ride or die, I thought to myself, sounds good to me. They had come here risking it all for me….They never gave up on me even why I seemed to have been lost forever….and that was something worth dying for.

Don pushed pedal to the metal and we were flying up the ramp. The rest of the crew on either side of the plane. They would do whatever it took to keep the plane grounded.

I heard a loud thump and saw Riley bounce of the hood of the car and down the back….that bitch deserved that and everything that was coming to her…..if she was still breathing her ass was mine.

Dom and Brian got out of the car first…shots rang out immediately

As they went after Shaw and muscles. I headed back were I had seen Riley go down.

That bitch came out of nowhere…..she grabbed me and we struggled over my gun, shots rang out as she was able to maneuver her way around to take it…it was pointed at me know…..Fuck! this is not how I go out, I thought to myself. she pulled the trigger…but the clip was empty and the gun fell to the ground. I was one lucky bitch and it was time for her ass to meet my fists.

I launched myself at her .. punched her in her jaw…she came at my with some karate bullshit and knocked me to the ground.

_Tell them to take off_..! I heard Shaw yelling in the background…..the plane shook as it tried to get some air.

I had to get rid of this bitch and fast. I didn't know what the fuck was going on. I had to get to Dom.

This girl kept coming at me hard. She had me by the neck now pushed against the wall…..if I could only reach the emergency door…..I could send her to hell once and for all.

I managed to kick her to the ground and get loose…I opened the door and watched it blow away. She must have had the same idea….she stood up and came straight at me. I moved away from the door hoping that she would go flying out …her one-way ticket out of this world.

…but this bitch had a different plan for today and it didn't include dying…she held on to the sides of the door and was able to stop herself…..she smiled at me and was ready to come asking for more.

Hey! We both turned and it was Hobbs. When the hell did he get here? I really had wasted all of my energy on this phony bitch.

He threw his gun at me….and I knew it must have taken a lot of self restraint to not take care of business himself ..that bitch had fucked him good.

She had nowhere to go. She could either come at my gun…or do me a favor and jump off. She made the wrong choice.

Wrong team bitch! I said as I shot her and watched her disappear into the night.

Dom? Mia?I asked

the plane shook as it tried to lift off…Hobbs ran to the emergency door. he could see Tej and Roman in a jeep down below.

Dom appeared beside us…I sighed with relief.

Are you ok! he asked grabbing me. I nodded…._Mia?_

_Brian!_ he replied….I knew she was safe and we had no time for conversation.

We gotta move…it's gonna blow! Hobbs yelled

Go! Dom yelled back at him.

Hobbs nodded and flew out the window to the waiting jeep below.

Go! _Now_!…he pleaded…but I hesitated. It didn't feel right.

Move! Move! Move! Hobbs yelled up at me

I jumped knowing that Dom would follow.

He was taking too long….I needed him here beside me now.

_Come On_! I yelled up at him…he looked around and instead of jumping he disappeared back into the plane.

_Dom_! I yelled as tears filled my eyes. What the hell was he doing….Mia was safe.

The jeep sped off ahead of the plane that was ready to blow. The scene looked like something out of a movie. Except it wasn't and I was about to lose Dom forever.

..and then the flames erupted and only the hollow emptiness in my chest remained.

I had lost him….I would never be able to hold him…love him. He had given me my life back…and now he was taking it.

I looked back up at the flames behind us, and then he came…..a car flew out of the nose of the plane…..it could only be him. I jumped with emotion…but then the car flipped several times behind us and got lost in the burning ball of fire…..fuck!

The jeep came to a stop at a safe distance…We jumped out..the others were already there….Brian…Mia?...Han.

We were all starring now…but I didn't see hope in anybody's eyes.

He had made it out the plane…..and that gave me hope. If anyone can make it out of this…It was him…..it had to be.

I starred…tears flowing and I didn't care. This fucking hurt..and it hurt bad.

Then I saw him through my tears and through the smoke up ahead. They all saw him. Mia cried and hugged brian.

I walked….no, I ran over to meet him. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him hard and he wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me in as close as possible.

I pulled my lips away from his, I didn't let go of him though….and I had a feeling that I wouldn't for a long time.

_what the hell were you _thinking? _Do you know what you just put everyone through_? he softly wiped the tears from my face…_Mia was safe_! _You didn't have to go back. I was so scared!_ I laid my head on his chest_...I thought I lost you!_

_I'm sorry Letty! _he said as he ran his hand down the back of my head and back down to my waist_. __I had to get the chip! I owed everyone this much._

_and most important ..he said as he now held my face in his hands...**I needed to be able to take you home! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am glad you like it so far!**

5 R.I.P. Giselle (I though she deserved more)

Shaw was dead…and with the chip we had secured our tickets back home. Full pardons all around. Hobbs was making the arrangements. He had set us up at a seaside villa of the coast of Granada Spain.

We had won!

Yet we had also lost!

Giselle was dead. It was hard on everyone especially Han. The look on his face reminded me of the lifeless man I saw every time I looked in the mirror when I had thought Lettty was dead.

I looked over at Letty…..still so hard to believe that I should be this lucky. She saw me and smiled just like every other time she had caught me starring at her since Mia had taken her away from me. I selfishly wanted her to myself, but Mia had missed her so much too.

I walked over to where Han was standing against the balcony wall looking out at the endless ocean.

_Han_! I said standing beside him and putting my hand on his shoulder. _You know were all here for you?. _He looked over at me with red eyes and nodded.

Anyone who says that men don't cry. Obviously had no fucking idea!

A man crying was a man dying.

_She let go Dom! I had her and she let go! _His face was in his hands now_._

_It's not your fault Han! _Damn did those words feel hypocritical coming out of my mouth. I too had blamed myself every second of every minute of every day for what had happened to Letty. I winced at the memory of her dying when she had only been trying to bring me home. There were truly no words of comfort that I could offer my friend…there were none.

_she did it for me Dom!...It's my fucking fault….she did it to save me._

_Then it was her choice! Her wish and we should respect it. She did it because to her you were worth it. I saw it in Rio Han…you gave her a life to look forward to. She loved you and she knew you would've done the same for her._

There was silence and I thought to myself how I never should have dragged them all into this.

_This is who we are Dom_! He said as if reading my mind. _This is what we do! Nothing would have stopped us from coming. Giselle loved living on the edge and we were getting bored. _A small smile crossed his face. _She told me the story of how you guys met you know…doing this for you meant a lot to her. she said you saved her…something about you making her see through all the bullshit to find the good in herself._

My mind flashed back to what had been the darkest time in my life. I had found out that Letty had been killed after she had become an informant for Brian and was moving shipments across the border for Bragga. I wanted revenge. I was looking for the driver of a green Grand Torino. I was able to race my way into a spot as one of Bragga's drivers.

That's were I met Giselle. She coordinated all the races and provided the routes. She had caught me one night during one of Bragga's parties…I had made my way down to the garage where all the cars were parked..the Grand Torino was there.

_Something interest you about this car_? She had asked making her way over to me.

_Just admiring the bodywork_ I said with a smirk

_Are you one of those boys who prefers cars to women_? She was clearly flirting now and I used it to my advantage.

_I'm one of those boys who prefers a fine body regardless of the make!_

_Your car?_

_Its Phoenix's car…she replied. _Now I had a name. _You will meet him soon, he'll be leading you. _She circled around me and stopped when she was facing me. So now that I know your taste in cars…tell me, what about your women?

Letty's face flashed in front of me. If there was ever a perfect girl for me she had been it.

_Well…_I said…_it starts with the eyes…_and I saw them, dark and smoldering. _Shes gotta have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit…to the good in someone…_I smiled…._20% angel….80% devil. Down to earth…aint afraid to get a little engine grease under her finger nails. _Pain crossed my face.

_That doesn't sound anything like me! _Giselle had told me…disappointment in her eyes.

_It aint I replied. _I think this is when she knew I was more than some street racer looking to make some money. I was a man on a mission and she had respected me for that.

Later on when I had saved her life, she had returned the favor. She had handed Bragga's location to Brian and I.

_I thought you weren't gonna show_? I told her as she got out of her car.

_You saved my life…_she said handing me the piece of paper that had Bragga's whereabouts

_Going in there is suicide_…she place a hand on my face

_I have no choice…._and I dint care if I made it or not. I had discovered that breathing and having a beating heart didn't mean that you were alive.

_You must have loved her very much!_….she kissed my cheek and left.

I snapped out of it when I heard Han calling my name.

_Dom! You all right man?_

_Yea…just thinking about what you said_. _You have to know that she meant a lot to me too. She meant a lot to all of us._

_She said she had seen you once before…..through Letty. She had never seen so much meaning and passion behind anyone's driving…then when you came…she had known it was Letty you were after. When you called saying Letty was alive…she had said we had to get her back. She said you more than anyone deserved to be as happy as she was with me._

_She should be here! _And I could no longer look him in the eyes.

_She was a taught girl man, A Ride or Die chick…I was lucky to have her in the first place…..now if I could only go on without her._

_Not much I can say to that…..you saw how it worked out for me. The best I can do is tell you that one day you will wake up and it will be easier to breathe._

He looked back out onto the ocean….then turned back and nodded towards the house where Letty now sat on the couch awaiting my return.

_So there she is…_he said looking back at me_. So what now man._

_Home..back to L.A_. I said as I looked over at Letty. _Try to make up for lost time._

_I was thinking Tokyo. We were gonna settle down_…his voice broke and he couldn't finish

_Come back home with us Han…..it will do you good to be with family._

_I think I would like that…_he said after a moment. _eventually when the time is right I will make it to Tokyo._

_Don't hold back Dom…._he said looking back at Letty…_no more bullshit…no secrets. A second chance is rare in a mans life…..make it count._

I patted him on the shoulder and made my way back inside.

_Theres my girl ! _I said as I approached her. I leaned in and gave her a kiss. _Walk with me?_

She smiled and gave me her hand, we walked out onto the beach.

_You feeling alright?_…I asked as I kissed her hand.

_A little overwhelmed and a bit of an emotional wreck_…she smiled…_otherwise never better_.

She faced me and put her hands in mine

_Are you ok_? Concern crossed her face.

I sat on the sand and pulled her into my lap….she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped herself tightly around me.

_Tell me_…she whispered.

I pulled her in even closer.

_I want to talk to you about us_. She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me. _Tomorrow when we go home…I want us to start a new life….I want there to be no secrets…no lies….I cant just forget the past Letty._

I hesitated for a moment

_I need to tell you why we've been apart. Why one day you woke up and were all alone. _I closed my eyes…._and I need to tell you…about Elena._


	6. Chapter 6

**I love and appreciate the reviews, the follows and the fav's. Thank you for taking the time to read.**

**6 I left you.**

_Letty _…I held her close to me..._the reason why we were apart…the reason why you ended up with Shaw in the first place…It's because I left you! It was in the D.R. the last time we were together. I left you in the middle of the night like a fucking coward._

I felt her tense in my arms but she stayed quiet. Then she stood and walked away….close enough to hear me…but far enough where I couldn't touch her. She was facing toward the water.

_Dom, I don't care about a past I can't remember!..._she said as she turned to face me_….you are here with me now! and as far as Elena goes...you were alone...you thought i was dead...it was only normal that you would move on._

_Fuck Letty!_, I stood up and took her face in my hands. _I need to tell you this shit…This is as much for me as it is for you. I need you to know the worse….I want to give you the chance to hate me. You lost everything…..and I just get to have you back?_

_You just get to have me back? that's bullshit Dom!...what about everything from the last few days ?..look, Mia told me about the man that you became when you thought you lost me….empty…full of anger, looking for revenge. You have been through hell and back…..it's far worse that any punishment that I could ever give you._

She smiled up at me…._let it go!_

_I've seen who you are! I could never hate you!_…She whispered as her hand moved gently over my chest. …_not the girl I am today…not the girl I was in the past….I know that much about myself._

she sat back down ..took my hand and pulled me down with her…I brought her in close and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

_I'm not the hero of this story Letty!….I'm just the bad guy looking for redemption!_

_And I wasn't exactly an innocent little princess Dom! I wasn't expecting prince charming to come rescue me either. I wasn't expecting anyone! Then you showed up and it was more than I could ever ask for. I know you're not perfect and I'm sure I've never expected you to be._

_Plus!_ … she was back on my lap running her hands down my arms…taking them and wrapping them around her waist…._Who wants that perfect love story anyway?...that's so cliché. _She made me laugh_._

_Is that right? I _said smiling as I planted a soft kiss on her lips.

_I don't want the hero that saves the day story either!….._her eyes burned into mine now_….I want you…the bad guy gone good. The kind of love that's sometimes misunderstood….but in the end it's the kind of love that can make it through anything._

_I know you didn't leave me because you didn't want me….you wouldn't be here with me right now._

_I wanted you more than ever…I loved you Letty….I love you!. The D.R. was the best time of our lives..the happiest we had ever been. We grew up there….we went from stupid crazy love…to a deeper than words love…A die for you love…beyond life love….part of me will always be there with you on a beach forever._

_Sounds like it was perfect_! She whispered…_why then?_

_I was on the run…_._it's too much to explain for one night…but to make a long story short….we had just pulled of a job. Han was there. He had found out that the cops were hot on our trail…they had been tracking me for some shit that went down back home in L.A.…..we had to move out. I knew what the cops wanted was me.…and they would be throwing out big numbers at anyone they found with me. I couldn't let that happen. I told Han to head out and do his own thing….I knew I had to let you go too._

_It was a night like this the day I left…..u were sitting on the beach looking beautiful…lost in your own little world….. I tried to talk to you. I thought just maybe that you would understand and that you would want to leave. I told you that the cops were getting close, but you never really cared too much that I was a walking target._

_I told you that I didn't want you around when they caught up to me._

_Ride or Die Remember?…..you used my own words against me. _

_Dom, _you told me_...how long have we been doing this…and now all of the sudden out of nowhere its too dangerous? We'll figure it out….we always do! …_you knew exactly what I was doing and you were fighting me now.

_I took you in my arms….you kissed me…soft then hard…begging….we went home and made love . I gave you everything I had…..made you feel like you had won….and for a moment you had me. I sat there and watched you as you slept….debating whether I should go or stay. In the end my need to keep you safe won over my selfish need to have you with me always…. by dawn….I was gone._

_No goodbyes Letty…just gone. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do..The worst mistake of my life. It was your choice Letty and I should have respected what you wanted. I'm sorry!_

_You thought you were doing the right thing…how could I ever hold that against you?_

_Because it nearly killed us Letty….I should have known better….you never could keep yourself out of trouble…why would this be any different._

_Look Dom, knowing me….I was probably pissed as hell that you left me…but I also know that I would've been smart enough to figure out why. Stop doing this shit to yourself. _

_Mia told me the shit that happened when I came home. I wanted to bring you home Dom! Does that sound like a woman scorn? I probably loved you more than ever…._she gave me another soft kiss…then she smiled, shit how it made me weak.

_Now, _she said grabbing me by my shirt_….I hope you've learned your lesson_. _It doesn't work for us to be apart…I think we've proven that it's pretty much lethal. ..so I don't care what the situation. I don't care if you're on the run…I want to always be there with you._

_I'm here for you! _ And _nothing you can tell me will change that.._.…._It's too late_… .._I'm in too deep. For what it's worth Dom, if forgiveness is what you seek…I forgive you!...I want a new life with you...but you gotta let all this guilt go._

Fuck..what this woman did to me…she took me places that I'd never been. Her unconditional love was my weakness….my reason for being…..my reason for breathing. My life came down to her…without her I had nothing to lose.

_I love you letty!…_I crashed my mouth to hers. She was all I ever wanted...she kissed me back…every kiss deeper…..every kiss longing for more_._

It seemed like forever before we let go…..for a moment I was back in the D.R. picking up where we had left off. We laid there on the sand holding hands….hearts beating fast…and the crashing waves the only sound.

_Do you want to know about Elena?_

I had to laugh….to myself…I knew she wanted to know more….memory or no memory this was Letty after all.

_Maybe I'm a bit curious…._she gave me a playful smile…but I saw that there was more… _I only want to know if you loved her_?

_Ive only ever loved one woman Letty…I cared about Elena …..but she always knew that I had nothing much to offer. She always knew that my heart belonged to your ghost._

_Our story was a short one….boy meets girl…girl understand his pain…..we shared the loss of a loved one. A loss that until I met her….I didn't think anyone could understand. I had given up on myself…I guess you can say Elena kept me alive at a time in my life when death was a constant thought in my mind._

_I had to try and live…for Mia and Brian…for Jack. They wouldn't give up on me._

_did she love you?_

_I don't know Letty…it wasn't like that with us…..she never asked for more than I could give her…and then when I found out you were alive….she told me to go. She knew I would go. That day she saw me come alive._

_I owe her big time then. to step aside like that... the way I feel about you, I could have never walked away._

_I guess I didn't give her a choice. She's a good woman. I hate to think I hurt her, but my heart just never gave her a chance. Letty, you never have to worry about Elena or anyone else._

_I know Dom, your love is the one thing I don't doubt. you have gone above and beyond to make sure of that._

_I fought a good battle...I would say...losing you again wasn't really an option..._she smiled at me and pulled me in close_. _losing us was never an option_._

_Dom, how did you feel when you found out I was alive?_

_Scared!_

_Scared ?_

_Scared that it wasn't true…and even worse that you were happy without me! That you had stayed away because you didn't care…because you didn't love me._

_Yet you came anyway_

_I had to know…whatever it was I had to see it for myself…..if there was a chance..no matter how small…I had to take it._

_And then I shot you!_

_You hit your mark…_I laughed_…..I took it as your way of saying I want you! come and get me._

_And that you did…you got me. You had me thinking about you. And for the first time since waking up and ending up with Shaw…You had me wanting to remember my past…..I was jealous that you knew so much about me….and I had nothing._

_You had everything letty. You had me always. I will spend the rest of my life showing you...reminding you why I love you and why you loved me._

_loved you Dom? seriously...after everything that you have done for me….jumping out of a fucking moving car…driving through a burning plane….coming here on a chance that I may still want you!_

_Do you really think that I would do anything but love you?_

**I hope you like it, sorry it took a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just something a little sweeter...I hope you like.**

**7 Lets seal the deal**

That night on the beach had been amazing…liberating…..telling Dom that I loved him had set me free. The look on his face when I told him will forever be one of my favorite memories.

_Dom, _I asked him again…_did you really think after all that,_

_ I would do anything but love you_? …_that I wouldn't love you_?

_I love you Dom_!

He was instantly on top of me and had me pinned to the sand. His eyes dark with love and desire at the sound of the words he had been longing to hear….I could feel how much he wanted me….i wanted him too.

_Letty…_he whispered as he ran his lips over my neck…_I knew you would love me_...then he closed his eyes and brought his forehead down to mine…._I just want you to take you time baby._

_Dom!…_I asked with shock in my voice_….are you trying to say I'm being too easy?_

_Ummm…._he moaned in my ear. _Letty you have never been easy_! His words sounded like they had a double meaning.

_Too much time has already been wasted Dom. I spent so much time wondering why I was all alone….why I had no family. Wondering what I did wrong to deserve to be deserted…to have nobody that loved me…so if its been a day..or a year, it doesn't matter Dom. Time doesn't mean shit to me. I don't want to go another day without telling you what I feel...I know what I want! Go big or go home right_? I kissed him…._love at first sight baby!_

_Just like the first time…_he kissed me then backed off me to lay back on the sand. His mind off in a distant past.

_Really_…I said as a laid across his chest…._simple as that huh!_

_It goes both ways Letty…_he laughed_, but yea I guess I was too damn hot for you to resist_….I punched him softly on the chest.

_Tell me more!_

_Like you said Letty…you know what you want…you always did. You were 15 and I was 17 when we met...not an ideal situation to begin with. _

_It was your first night at the races…_he grabbed my wrist and pointed at my scar…_it was the night I gave you this_… _You were tough… it didn't even phase you that you could've lost your arm. ..you did threaten me though …you told me how lucky I was that your hand was hurt…otherwise you would punch my face in…you made me laugh and then I made you laugh. We spent the rest of the night talking. It wasn't rare for me to spend the night with a girl, it just usually did not involve too much talking._

_It wasn't the first time I'd seen you Letty…but I noticed you now_.

_After that you started coming around the garage…hanging out with the team and I._

_I was intrigued….you were different than any other girl I'd ever been with. Beautiful inside and out...tuff….sweet…loved cars…and the way you dressed….showing me just enough to keep me guessing.…I spent a lot of nights dreaming about the things that I would do to you…but you were too damn young..made me feel like a fucking pervert. _

_It was no secret that you wanted me….the guys knew it..Mia knew it….but you never chased me. It was like you always knew that our time would come…we became very close friend instead…like one in the same…you knew everything about me….you were the only one that at times understood me. You had a way we me. I would take care of you at the races and you developed a low tolerance for the racer chasers….the skanks that would chase me…_.he laughed out loud. _You had your own special way to chase them off…it was so hot. I must have done it on purpose sometimes….I knew I couldn't have you, but I needed to know that it was still me…that I was still the one you wanted._

_I was young an immature Letty. The king of the races. I always had too many girs to choose from…but you were always there…quietly in the background_.

_Then you turned 16 and you had too much attention from the other guys. I couldn't take it…drove me crazy. I had no more will power…I could no longer ignore what I felt for you. I had to make you mine. So I did. One night after I had just won a race…I walked over to you and kissed you…I claimed you for me…my trophy. That was it…we understood each others language. From that day on we were together…to everyone you became Dom's girl ...but it was you who ran the show. you really had a hold on me. I never looked back since…_he laughed_…. and you never did stop chasing off the skanks._

_How romantic! _I laughed as I moved up to kiss him…my hand slowly moving down his chest….stopping at his belt. Then back up under his shirt.

Letty!…he moaned_….you are killing me here_. His hands moving up and down my back.

I want you Dom!…..I whispered against his lips. _Lets_ _relive our first time!_

_Make love to me!._

I don't remember how we got back to the house…..I only remember his hands on my body….slowly touching kissing all the places that he obviously knew would drive me mad.

My body so willingly surrendered to his touch and anxiously anticipating his every next move. It was heaven on earth.

_I've been waiting for so long Letty_…he told me as he loved me…sometimes fragile like I was made of glass…..sometimes rough and hard as I met him thrust for thrust.

Damn…could anybody fucking love me better?

In the morning I was numb with emotion..overwhelmed that I could feel so much….he lay there next to me…..nothing left of his doubts…his fears…all that shit would stay behind...it was just Letty and Dom.

And now I sat here on cloud nine…it was a long flight home….I had too much time to think and reminisce about the night before. My mind kept drifting away…I could feel every kiss…every touch….

Letty! I could hear him calling me from beside me.

_Baby you ok?_

I turned to look at him my cheeks were flushed…the smile on my face obviously revealing the content of my thoughts….he smiled at me.

_There's so much more baby_…he took my hand and kissed it.

His words made me blush….and I had to laugh.

_Mr. toretto….I have no idea what you are talking about._

_Is that right?_….and he pulled me on his lap. _Your body begs to differ._

My body was a damn traitor….it willingly surrendered at first touch.

_And one more thing Letty…only Mrs. Toretto gets to call me by my last name_. he lifted his eyebrow at me…._Go big or go home right?_

I'll be dammed…my own words coming back to bite me in the ass.

_I will have to think about that then…Mr. Toretto._

_Take your time baby….not going anywhere. We are home_.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 City of Lost Angels**

Home was beautiful. I instantly understood why Dom had wanted to come here. It felt natural being there. The house was old and filthy from the years of neglect and the yard was overgrown….but it seemed to come alive the minute we walked in…. This house had witnessed our crazy life…. Dom's and Mia's….even mine…..so much history. Everything had stood there like frozen in time….waiting …just waiting for a day like today.

_This is home Letty_! Dom told me….the look on his face like a kid on Christmas day…one more for my list of favorite memories. The glow in his eyes sent chills down my whole body. They were so bright….he was so happy. I hugged him and soon Mia and Brian with the baby were wrapped around us too. I was overwhelmed with emotion….I cried…Mia cried. Dom and Brian shook hands…..they had done it. They had brought their family home.

The others had decided that they would stay in a hotel. They blamed it on the poor condition of the house but deep down I suspected that they wanted to give us this time to ourselves; it was such a personal moment. They were not emotionally attached to the old house like the rest of us.

Dom had asked them to stay…they were all a part of the family after all. This house was as much theirs as it was ours.

This is one mission I will pass on Roman had joked….we are freaking millionaires plus I doubt we getting paid. Tej and Han had gone along with it….but the next day they were back and they hadn't left since.

It had taken a good two weeks to get the house cleaned and ready to be lived in again. We made do with what we had. It didn't bother us much that it wasn't exactly up to human standards at first, but all of us had lived in much worse conditions at one time or another. When you are on the run you are not exactly staying in five star hotels. Like Mia had said…those fucking favelas in Rio are no joke….and from my experience from running with Shaw…we slept where ever we ended up at any given time. Compared to that…this was paradise. Mia and I took care of getting the house furnished though I didn't really care too much for those things…Dom and the guys gave it some curb appeal…and there it was. Not a mansion, but it was our house.

Dom did everything to make sure I was comfortable…_baby I know you don't remember…but you practically grew up in this house! _He told me as he excitedly pulled me throughout the house.

And when he showed me our room he had kissed me and whispered…._this room witnessed so many first's ._

He took me to the garage….his father's legacy. We cried together when he told me about his dad…it broke my heart the way he died. He told me how the pain of that day made him seek out revenge on the man he blamed for it. The time he spent in jail….and being banned from the races for life. The one place other than his heart where his father lived on.

We took drives around the neighborhood. The places where we used to race as kids. the beach had pretty much become the place where we would always end up though ...I really liked the beach…it represented so many things….the first memory of our new life together.

Our bedroom quickly became my favorite room in the house, for obvious reasons but also because I could spend countless hours there trying to remember…looking through things. Hoping I might find my past in one of the many boxes.

_Hey aunt Letty! _It was Mia holding Jacks hand and waving it at me. _You all settled in?_

_As settled as can be I guess….not like I had much of a life to bring back_….I played with Jack…this kid had won me over the minute I saw him.

_Where's your shadow_..she laughed and sat on the bed.

Outside with the boys getting everything ready for the bbq

_You will love it_! _How are things going with him?_

I blushed and bit my lip…_great_.

_So things are heating up pretty fast I see_.

_Is that a bad thing_

_No, it's a good thing…I just thought it would be a while …..you know_.

_Did we always talk about these things_? I said embarrassed.

_Ummm yeah! 2 girls in a house full of guys. We were best friends Letty. You always had my back. as a matter of fact, it was thanks to you I even had a social life. Dom's idea of me having fun was sending me to my room to study…he became so overprotective after dad died._

_You owe me then, if it weren't for me you would be a nun and this little monkey wouldn't be here._

_It's the truth, Brian and I had pretty much lost touch. Then we reconnected after you…..died. And even then Dom almost killed him…I would have too. He was stupid to do what he did_. She frowned

_I'm right here!...I feel like I have to keep saying that._

_I know Letty…Im sorry it's just that I wish you would have been there. I missed you during my pregnancy. Elena was there and it was nice having someone to talk to…but I missed my sister._

_Mia_…I hugged her…_I wish I would have been there too_. _More than anything_.

_Anyway…like you said. You are here now…for good_.

_So about this Elena chick…. every time I hear about her….she sounds like shes some kind of fucking saint….makes it really hard not to like my boyfriends ex…..its kind off awkward…I feel like the natural thing to do would be to hate her._

_Awww Letty Don't worry about it. Elena has nothing on you….she never did. I never thought she was Dom's type anyway I mean can you imagine, shes a freaking cop for god's sake_….we both laughed…._but she is nice so Im glad old Letty is not here to leave tread marks on her face. _she giggled.

_That bad_?

_Girl, let's just say you made sure people respected your shit._

_Anyway, I'm happy for you and Dom, and I know we talked about the way he as when you were gone. I never want to see him like that again Letty. Please take it easy…. I don't want you guys to hurt each other._

_Mia_…I grabbed her hand…_I love that you want to look out for your brother…but please believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about. I'm not one to play games. I'm crazy about him and love is the one word that comes the closest to describe the way I feel. I love him._

She gave me a big cheesy Mia smile.

_I'm sorry Letty…Im an Idiot….no one has ever loved Dom more than you. Thank you is what I should be saying._

_For what…please don't say that._

_For loving him…for bringing him back._

_Mia, I think it was the other way around_.

_Not really Letty, If we would have never found out you were alive…your life wouldn't have changed much. I mean you would be hanging with the bad guys…..but what I mean is the you would be oblivious to the fact the we even existed. On the other had Dom was on the road to destruction and finding you saved him._

_Mia…._

_Everything ok here_?….it was Dom walking through the door. He kissed me then Mia and he took jack.

_Just having a little girl talk_ ….I said cooing at Jack.

_Back in the day those usually involved Mia sneaking around and you seducing me to distract me_

_It always worked_…Mia laughed.._but that was such a long time ago_. _Jack doesn't need to hear about this….we better go find Daddy_ she said taking Jack from Dom's arms.

_See you guys outside. Letty let me know if you need anything_.

I watched her as she made her way out the door. I waved at Jack until they disappeared down the hallway.

_You want one of those_? He said as he nodded toward the door.

_One of those_? He made me laugh…_You mean a baby? _

He just smiled at me….and sat on the bed against the headboard.

_Dom I am hardly mother material_

_Don't say that…you could be as good a mother as any_.

_I couldn't be trusted with anothers life…_I sat in front of him

_I trust you with mine_. he took my had..._I don't want you to ever think you are not good enough Letty…_

_You are not a baby…damn Dom, do you not remember what I was doing when you found me?_

_Surviving…It's not the same now._

_Dom do you know what the only good thing about being alone was…the only good thing about not having a family? It meant that I had nothing to lose. If I had to pick up and leave…I left. I had nothing that people could hurt. When you have something you love…people will use it to hurt you._

_Baby, Shaw is dead. No one can hurt us._

_Ahhhh Dom_! I said in frustration bringing my hands up to my face. _Do you want one?_

_It wouldn't be a deal breaker_….he gave me his big sexy smile that made my heart skip a beat_….but it's not something that I have to have. You will always be enough for me, as long as I have you everything else is just a bonus._

He kissed me.

_It scares me though. To think of being a father. I don't know if I could ever fill my dad's shoes._

_Baby, you would be a great father in your own way._

_Can you imagine though Letty…as to what we could create, our flesh and blood….half you…half me….would be pretty amazing._

_Have you always been this crazy?_

_It the effect you have on my baby_.

_Really, I see what you are trying to do here Dom…you are probably one of those men who thinks women belong pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen_….he smirked at me….._and let me tell you…..that is a definite deal breaker for me._

_Baby, you set foot in the kitchen? I would pay to see that. I like my woman greased up under the hood of a car._

_Good, cause I would hate to get rid of you so soon…..I really like you._

_Good cause I really love you…..It was just a thought Letty. I want to give you everything you want. _He kissed me again and left me breathless. _I love you Letty…I never told you as often as I should have….but you were always on my mind and I want you to know that._

_Shhh.._I hushed him placing my lips on his….turning up the heat.

_Baby….our guests …_he moaned

_Right_.._see me later for dessert_.

_Trust me baby…I will be having a double serving of that…Ready for the Toretto bbq?_

_Yeah Im ready…I've seen your skills behind the wheel….show me what you got behind the grill._ We laughed

_Not as good as my father…but I pull my weight. He used to bbq every Sunday…It became a family tradition…after he died we kept it going._

_Lets go….I left Roman and Tej in charge of the grill….you smell that?_

_Yea….smells like they're not so great at it._

He took my had and walked me downstairs

_By the way…I spoke to Hobbs. He's stopping by today to drop off the official pardons. _He stopped walking…..I turned to look at him.

_What_?

_He said Elena may or may not be with him…I hope you don't mind. _He stared at me…worry reflected across his face.

I smiled up at him, hoping he wouldn't notice that I was clenching my teeth.

_Of course not….why would I mind?_

**stay tuned for Letty meets Elena, or is it Letty vs Elena ;)**

**does Mia have anything to worry about? Is it love or lust?**


	9. Chapter 9

9 Letty meets Elena

It was a nice day in L.A…hot as hell….but hey at least the sun was shining. I thought back to the freezing cold of Moscow….yea this was my natural habitat. We were all carefree for the first time in a while. Brian and Mia where hanging out with Jack. Tej, Roman and Han were hanging out still tending to the grill.

Dom and I were off to the side by the garage having a cold Corona by his new car. We were just having random conversations about everything and anything…but I only had one thing on my mind….Elena.

May or may not be with him?….what was up with all the suspense. I mean…I know I said Elena didn't mean much to me, but damn why cant she be a fucking evil witch…she had to be freaking mother Teresa? Sacrificing herself for the better good? My mind was going a mile a minute. I could barely concentrate on anything Dom was saying.

He was relaxed leaning against the hood of the shiny black Plymouth Barracuda. I was standing in front of him comfortably placed between his legs.

_Letty what's wrong_? He asked running his hand down my arm. I guess me shifting my weight from one leg to the other nervously didn't help.

_Nothing…I'm fine_…I smiled at him

_Doesn't seem like nothing_

I didn't want him to know I was jealous…I didn't want to be that fucking girl.

_Is it about Elena_?….He pulled me in and smirked as if enjoying his own little private joke.

I put my head down…..fuck, he could see right through me

He lifted my chin so that I would look at him.

_Letty…I love you…I want you..I need you…no one but you. Insecurity doesn't look good on you baby_!….It didn't fucking feel good either.

_It's stronger than me Dom..I don't know what's come over me. Trust me it's not by choice that I want to feel like this. I am a strong independent woman….this person in front of you is not me._

_Give her a chance…she will never give you a reason to doubt US. What happened to the carefree girl from the beach?_

_I guess it's just the more I know you….the more in danger I feel of completely losing my mind….I never had this fear of being hurt by anyone._

_Letty, I'm in as much danger as you are….do you thing I don't live in fear that you might change your mind? Knowing that I didn't have you because you were dead hurt like shit Letty!…but if I lost you because you didn't love me…I couldn't live another day knowing you were out there in the world…without me….not loving me._

That's exactly why I loved him. The way he talked about his feelings for me…he was so manly….yet he held nothing back…not anymore….he wanted to make sure I knew the things that in the past were overlooked…taken for granted.

I kissed him…_I_ _love you Dom..I'm sorry, I'm just not being myself_

_Baby you don't even know….I love you…never doubt it please. You are the only one who can bring out the best in me. _Kissing him never got old.

_Dom_…I said when he finally let me breathe again….._you know that baby you were talking about?_

_Yea_…he sipped his beer curiously

_I was thinking that for now_…I bit my lip and caressed the hood of his car…._we can make it a 1970 Charger?_…I smiled

_The curse_? _Baby I don't think Mia would appreciate that._

_How can something you built with your dad be a curse_? _Mia said when I came home I spent all my time working on it too…it must have been my only hope that you would be coming back._ _That car could never be a curse_. _I want to build it with you._

_You would see it that way…_he said fixing my hair behind my ear…_ok let's do it!….Maybe it will spark some memories._

_And once it's finished…I will have my revenge…you owe me a race._

He laughed…_Baby…do you know how long Brian has been trying to beat me…please you don't want to join that club._

I laughed at his remark….._You caught me off guard_…_you were stalking me….. I was distracted._

_Really_?…_fine… let's get your baby and we'll see, I might just let you beat me_.

_Our baby Dom….and you better not hold back on me…_I punched him softly on the chest_….and someday if it's meant to be…_I looked over to where Mia and Brian were showing Jack the Garage

He smiled and bit his lip…._Letty I know that I may have rushed into the Mrs. Toretto thing…but the truth is that I don't need a piece of paper that says you are my wife…I don't need 10 babies running around to know that what we have here is family…you and me Letty_!…_nothing else!_

_Did you want it with her? What if you never found me?_

_Never crossed my mind! My time with Elena was like being on life support; there was no hope for me….eventually they would've pulled the plug…but then you were alive and I walked back into the light_…..he kissed my hand and pulled me over to where Brian and Mia were in front of the garage.

_First car better be a charger Jack_! He called as we reached them…here we go again I thought.

_You mean Skyline_…..Brian replied

_Like I said he's a Toretto…_Dom wasn't giving up

Brian smiled there was no denying that_…You confusing the kid!_

_Mia you gonna let him get away with this_? Poor Mia always caught in the middle

We all lughed. American muscle vs Imports…the never ending battle ….always a touchy subject around here.

_Hey Mia you better hide your baby oil!_….we heard Roman yell out…Hobbs must be here…we all turned as he approached up the drive way

_You better hide that big ass forehead!_….Hobbs yelled back at Roman. He was now in front of us…and there she was….close behind him but keeping her distance. She seemed harmless at first sight….but I would have to see….smiling faces show no traces of the evil that lurks beneath. She was pretty though…exotic blonde from Brazil, blue eyes…dressed in a cop uniform. Any guys dream I guess. Nothing like me. Her eyes met mine but she quickly looked away.

_Its official…you are all free_! Hobbs announced.

I saw Dom glance over at Elena…ahhhh…I had to take a big gulp of my beer to get rid of the bad taste of bile coming up to my mouth. He then looked over at me…searching…looking for a reaction that I wasn't ready for him to see.

_Not bad having you work for me_!…Hobbs said to Dom…making him turn his attention away from me.

_Now we all know you were working for me Hobbs_!…Dom laughed…then his eyes were back on me. was he worried? maybe he should be.

_Agree to disagree!_…Brian said laughing…_Thank You_! Then he and Mia were off again.

_Good Luck_! Hobbs called out to them.

I kept my eyes fixed on Dom for a moment…It was now or never…before I knew it I was walking over to Elena.

Letty! Dom called out to me…I turned back….he didn't say anything…just looked at me questioning what I was doing. It was too late. now or never I thought. time to claim what's mine.

_Elena_! She glanced over at me not surprised that I would be there standing beside her. She had probably expected it. I hated that even she probably knew what "Letty" would do.

_Letty_!…she said cautiously and glanced over at me….then her eyes were fixed at Dom…and his were fixed on me as he stood in the distance…It felt like a duel in an old western….who would pull out their gun first?

I decided I better let nice Letty out. Dom would probably hate me if I ripped her head off.

_I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for him_…_for us_. Believe it or not….I was being sincere…but It didn't mean I wanted her here…._It takes an amazing woman_…..I awkwardly patted her on the arm.

_He's an amazing guy!_…she said…I know and he's mine! My blood boiled knowing that she got to experience him.

_Yea he is_….I had to sigh….looking over at MY man.

_Try to keep him out of trouble yea? _

She made me laugh…._Elena you know that's not gonna happen_…I gulped down beer…the thought of us being in danger again was never far from my thoughts.

_I know_. She smiled over at me.

_So what now Elena_? I didn't want to be a bitch but I was demanding to know.

She looked over at me probably sensing my need to know that she would be as far away as can be..._home back to Brazil…my life is there_.

I relaxed my body. She was making it so easy. I knew where Dom stood with her. I needed to know where she stood with him…..I needed to know that she would not be a thorn on my side forever.

_And Dom_? If looks could kill.

_Dom and I said our goodbyes in Spain_…_He is yours Letty…he always was…if anything comes between you two…it won't be me. I am happy for you guys. I wish I could have the one I love back too._

That's all I needed to know…How could I fucking hate this girl_….I wish you the best Elena, it was nice to finally meet you_. that was all I could say.

_Thanks Letty_…likewise..I_t was nice to finally meet Dom's heart_...She said with a smile.

there was nothing more to say...I left her standing there waiting for Hobbs. I made my way to where the guys were by the grill….big smile on my face. I had conquered my demons…my fears about Elena were no more.

_Letty_…roman said. _No_ _disrespect but that shit was sexy as hell._

_Ignore him Letty….we all do. _Han said_…._and for the first time in weeks I saw a smile on his face. He was gonna be ok.

_I already did…_I lifted my beer up at him_. _

Tej just shook his head and kept grilling.

I took a seat on the stairs next to Han….keeping my eyes on Dom….he was still talking to Hobbs. Elena was patiently waiting at the same spot where I had left her. I felt a sense of respect for her now. If she wasn't Dom's ex we might even be friends in some alternate universe.

could today get any better? …I stood when I saw Hobbs begin to leave….Elena started to follow…I started to make my way over to Dom…but I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw him call her back…he fucking called her back. wtf was this shit all about. whatever unfinished business Dom has with this girl better be finished right here and now. Maybe today could get better after all.

I swear, if I never have to see this girl again it will be too soon.

**thanks for taking the time to read and review my first fanfiction efforts. I think we are coming close to the end.**

**do you think Elena will be gone for good?**

**I had to bring the Charger back...I love it and was surprised to see the Barracuda at the end of the movie. its still a beautiful car, but the Charger has so much history. :)**

**let me know what you think.**

**-Ana **


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Shit gets Old**

_Letty_! I called out to her when I saw her walk over to Elena. She looked at me, but ignored me and kept walking

Hobbs lifted his eyebrow and looked at me.._Bad idea bringing Elena? Sorry, I didn't even think that it may be hard on Letty. I just thought she should be here._

_Its fine…_I told him as I kept my eyes fixed on Letty. _She knows she has nothing to worry about. _

The truth of the matter was that I was so hot for Letty right now…she had no fucking idea. Every day I saw more traces of her old self. Her jealous reaction to Elena….I had needed that so fucking bad. It had always been my safety blanket. I needed that reaction like a junkie needs a fix…like my life depended on it. It had always been her way of showing me she cared…that she loved me. I had never been insecure until she pretended that Elena didn't matter.

I turned my attention back to Hobbs but I kept a watchful eye on her. For a minute I thought she might hurt her, but her body language told me otherwise…she was relaxed. If she had wanted to do something…we would've been picking Elena up from the ground by now. I relaxed when I saw her make her way over to the guys…Elena was still standing.

_Not bad for a cop_…I told Hobbs, he had become part of the family. He had proven his loyalty letting Shaw go so that we could get Mia back.

_I never thought I'd trust a criminal_…he replied and gave me his hand…_till next time_?

_Till next time_! I shook his hand; I looked back at Letty and the guys…at Mia and Brian, my nephew Jack. I knew there would always be a next time and I could only hope that it was not too near in the future.

Elena stood there looking at me while Hobbs walked over to her. She gave me a small smile then turned to leave.

_Elena_!...I heard myself call her back….she turned and looked at me, probably wondering if this was a good idea…she glanced to her side where Letty now stood in close proximity. I hadn't even realized it.

_You know you don't have to go!_. I felt a sense of responsibility. I needed her to know that I would be there for her. She had done so much for me and the others. I couldn't ask her to just disappear like nothing happened...she stared at me then looked back at Letty.

_All this_? She looked around…._This is your family_…._It's who you are. _She points at her badge and the necklace that holds her wedding band. _This is my family….this is who I am._

She smiled at me…she understood why I was doing it. She kissed my cheek …_Goodbye Dom_ she whispered….and walked away. I watched her as she left…knowing that most likely I would never see her again.

I turned over to Letty who stared at me from where she stood. She gave me that too familiar look….she wasn't happy…..She wasn't moving. She wanted me to make the first move.

_Hey_…I said as I walked over to her and grabbed her hand….our fingers intertwined….she stared up at me with a blank look on her face.

_Hey? _She let go of my hand_…That's what you have to say to me? Are you fucking kidding me right now? What the fuck was that all bout Dom? _The blank look on her face quickly turned into anger…rage.

_Just saying goodbye…_I calmly replied

She laughed sarcastically

_It sounded more like an invitation to me!_…she shook her head…_look_ _Dom after talking to Elena, I was ok with you having your little moment…to say goodbye and whatever…but asking her to stay? That's some fucked up shit._

_Letty!_

_Were you inviting her to stay for lunch?...to have a few beers? ...or to fucking live with us? Do you think out bed is big enough for the 3 of us Dom? _She was furious now

_Letty it wasn't like that_

_how was it then?_

_she's a friend...I was just_

_Look Dom it's the fucking principle_…she said a bit more calmly…._how would you feel having some guy I dated around me all the time.…if he was here now.?_

I grabbed her by the arm….._Leticia don't go there_

She laughs in my face again and pulled her arm away….. _Fucked up feeling right_? _But it's ok for you to do this shit?_

She was fucking pissed…took me back in the day. it was fucking hot...especially because I knew how it would most likely end.

_I wasn't thinking Letty….You know me. I always feel the need to protect people. She was there for us….and I wanted to be there for her._

_No I don't fucking know you Dom_!…._don't you understand_? Her eyes were getting glossy…._I'm a fucking mind mute who can't remember shit._

_I'm sorry…I thought we talked about this_

_Yea…we did, but you forgot to tell me she would be moving in with us._

_She's gone Letty_

_Yea…no fucking thanks to you!_

She walked away when the tears started flowing…walked inside the house.

Wtf this Letty I was not expecting. This whole time she had been so calm, I guess it had only been a matter of time before she blew up. I looked over at Mia who had been watching us from a distance….she looked pissed…her lips told me to GO.

Damn this Elena shit was getting old.

I walked into the house and up the stairs to the room. I awkwardly knocked on the door… but she didn't answer

_Letty_…I knocked again

_Go away Dom_!…yea like that was gonna happen

I opened the door

She stood from the bed when she saw me walk in. she had tears running down her face….A side to Letty that I had not often seen. The Letty that I thought was unbreakable…was now this hybrid of her old tough self and this new more vulnerable being. I felt like an asshole.

I walked up to her…_baby I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you this much...u seemed ok with her._

_Dom…I just need to be alone right now please_

_Letty don't do this please_

_Did you think about me when u asked her to stay_?

I stayed quiet…what the hell could I say. Why the fuck did I ask Elena to stay…..probably because I knew she wouldn't.

_It was nothing Letty...she would have never stayed_...

_Just go away Dom_. She turned her back on me.

I stood there behind her….dead silence filled the room except for her quietly sobbing.

_Letty, come on_. _ We've always had a bond that was not easily shaken by things like this...or by anything for that matter. you always knew it was only you...by now we would've been laughing it off...or better yet_ ...I looked at the bed..._working it off_.

_too bad I cant remember. its easy for you because you have all this history. you have the memories. I have nothing...what are a few weeks compared to all_ _the years. I don't remember those things that made me trust you. I want to but I don't._

_I'm sorry I hurt you._

_I know you are. I just need some time. I scared myself just now. I will meet you guys down stairs._

there was a new silence that filled the room...broken only by the sound of my footsteps as I headed over to the door

She turned when she heard me turn the knob….expecting to find me gone…instead I leaned against the door..closed it back up and locked it…..I wasn't going anywhere.

_Now what_? I asked as I observed her_._

she shook her head nervously...overwhelmed...maybe even a little scared.

She bit her lip_…You are not making it easy for me_!

**just a little something. I hope you like it.**

**I wonder what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks for the reviews...they helped me shape what this chapter would be.**

**thanks to anyone who still reads and follows my story. I appreciate it.**

**11. Make It With You**

I heard his footsteps slowly headed towards the door…each one hurting more than the last. The last thing I wanted was for him to leave…but he made me so weak. All the tactical training I had with Shaw couldn't have prepared me for what I had just experienced….my reaction to Dom and Elena…I didn't want to posses him…I wanted him to feel free by being with me.

I turned immediately when I heard the door knob turn…my vision blurred by these fucking tears that wouldn't let out. He would be gone.

Yet there he was…standing against the door…locking it…..locking us both inside...telling me that he wasn't going anywhere. He looked at me and gave me a small crooked smile…then slowly walked over to me.

I was surprised that he was still there…..scared…overwhelmed by everything that I was feeling.

_What now_? He said…his voice hoarse and grave

I bit my lip so hard I could almost taste blood…_You are not making it easy for me_…I told him as I met him halfway and wrapped myself in him.

_I really made an ass of myself huh_…I said as I pressed my face against his chest.

_No_…he kissed my head softly and held me tight

_No_? I laughed

_No_ …he lifted my head and kissed my lips softly….you _made me realize how fragile this relationship really is_. _I took it for granted when you told me you loved me_. _I didn't realize how much work it would really be_. _I'm here for you Letty. I'm not going anywhere._

_Maybe you were right Dom…maybe Mia was right_…_we should have taken our time_…._maybe this was all too sudden._

He pulled me away from him…._Time_? his eyes were dark...i could tell he was hurt…._Is that what you want Letty_?...he asked me as he caressed my face wiping away the remaining tears.

_I don't know Dom_…I closed my eyes as his fingers kept gently stroking my cheek and down to my neck...the distraction of his fingers dancing on my skin was almost too much to bear.

_I know what I want Letty_!….._I need to know that this is what you want too._

_Really Dom? Because I didn't see two people saying goodbye out there. I saw two people that were torn apart when I appeared out of nowhere. She didn't come between us…it was the other way around. You had a new life, I put myself in her place and it didn't feel right…..and even after she told me she was going back home, that I had nothing to worry about. When I saw the two of you together, it broke me….an when you asked her to stay…I knew that there was more. I need to know what you were feeling out there Dom._

_Letty…._he begged. _What difference does it make._

_I'm only protecting myself Dom_…._you had a life with this woman._

_Fine Letty…Seeing Elena brought back the pain of leaving her. It felt like shit that she could see...that she knew how happy I was. She could probably feel it in the fucking air. it didn't feel fair that i could be so happy and that she got the bad end of the deal. i admit it letty saying goodbye to Elena was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I care about her. I mean how do you tell someone that the life you had is done…i kept these things to myself because there's nothing that I can do to change them…..he stayed quiet as he pulled me even closer…..his body was there but his mind had drifted somewhere else._

* * *

**_Its Letty isn't it_****? She asked me as I stood there in shock, lost in the picture I held in my hand.**

**_It's impossible_****…I said when I could finally speak, my heart beating a mile a minute.**

**_If that was my husband and there was a chance…no matter how small…I would go._**

**I stared at her as she put on this strong front...I pulled her close and kissed her head…she wrapped her arms around me.**

**_Elena…I_**

**_Dom there's no need to tell me what I already know_****. She smiled up at me but I could see all the pain behind it. Her life had suddenly been turned upside down.**

**It hurt to see her like this…trying so hard not to show just how much she was affected by this unexpected change, but it was Letty and I had to go. the minute I had seen the picture I had decided to go. After so many months together…all it took was this picture and nothing else mattered anymore….damn.**

**_I'm sorry_****….were there any other words…what else could I say. **

**_Dom…every morning you lay there and stare endlessly at the sealing_****…****_I know it's her you think about_****…****_then when you can't take it anymore you get out of bed and you go out and work on your car_****…****_but it doesn't help because even then she is always on your mind_****….****_she lives in that chain you have around your neck_****…****_she lives in the people around you...I never said anything….what for?, she was dead after all, I thought we had all the time in the world Dom. I thought eventually…_**

**_Elena you know I care about you_**

**_But you love her and I understand_****. ****_I won't try to hold you back Dom_****. Go ****_find her….but if it turns out not to be what you were looking for…if it's no longer what you want…..I will always be here for you. _**

**I felt her warm hand on my face. I knew this was the end. Letty would always be what I was looking for.**

**_I knew from the beginning the kind of relationship this was Dom._****_My mistake was not asking for more when I had the chance_****…****_not asking for _****_more from the beginning_****…****_It's too late now_****…. ****_And yes it fucking hurts that this is the end of the road for us….but it's not like you would stay_****…she had to laugh to stop herself from crying. ****_I'm happy for you Dom….I'm happy for the time we had together…but we both know that you were never mine._**

**I gave you all I had Elena…..you helped me get from one day to the next. You made me happy…and…Maybe with time I would've loved you….but Letty was just never easy to forget.**

**_I know_**** she put her finger to my lips…****_you know where to find me_****. She kissed me and that was her goodbye**

* * *

_This is the way things have to be Letty_…he finally spoke again….I knew it was her he had been thinking about…so much pain reflected across his face made me realize how hard this was for him too. _I'm not some heartless fuck_…_but what can I do_? _There's Elena and then there's you. I can only choose one_. _I choose you Letty because even though Elena was important in my life_…_there's no comparison….you are the one I cannot live without._

_I told you in London...I'm not that girl anymore. I have all this pressure to be someone I cant remember….What happens when you realize you are chasing a dream Dom?_

_This is no fucking dream Letty, come on….everything we've lived? Then you see Elena and first you hate her…and now you feel like you owe her your happiness._

_I was being selfish….I only cared about myself_

_This_…he said pointing at me and then himself…_this only works if we are in it together Letty_…._Elena's pain is only worth it if you are with me 100%._ _Don't stop now Letty!_ _Please don't let this come between us anymore_. _I wish there was a way were we can all be happy…but there is no perfect outcome…anyway you put it someone will end up getting hurt. Theres nothing we can do about it baby._

_I know_

_I want to make it with you Letty! _he whispered in my ear and he kissed the area down my neck. _I'm sorry that I don't know how to be more romantic_..he laughed…_but I love you and there's nothing I want more than to be with you. I'm sorry about what happened with Elena out there…I messed up…..seeing her gain brought back the pain…the guilt of pushing her aside…Im sorry_

_It was my fault…I overreacted. I felt helpless once I saw her in the flesh and blood_

_I love you Letty…theres no one better than you for me….this_…he placed my hand over his heart…._once in a lifetime baby_.

_So much for not being romantic_…._I want to be with you too Dom….and if that means living in a world were Elena exists…..it's better than living without you in mine__._

_Elena would never willingly come between us_. _Get that out of your system…We can make it of we try Letty…but you have to stop being your own worst enemy._

I had to admit that he was right…it was me against myself and unless I wanted to fuck things up….i had to be the bitch I was known to be….Ride or Die for him…for us...no matter what.

I can't promise you that things will always be rosie…he continued…_sometimes shit will be black._._.I need you to tell me everything Letty….don't hold anything back. I know this can't be easy. we will get through this together._

_I love you Dom….this can't be easy for you either…you are one amazing guy to put up with all this shit._

He only smiled back at me_….Are we done here_?

_No…_I said …and I crashed my lips into his….I needed him

_There my girl!_ he said laughing when I finally let him up for air…_we've been gone a while…don't you think we should get back? _he was teasing me…I wasn't having that...everything I needed was in this room...fuck the BBQ

_I think you should come over here and give me a massage_….I demanded as I took his hand and walked over to the bed.

_A massage huh_! For some reason those words sent him into a frenzy. We needed a different kind of healing.

His mouth was on mine taking over with so much force…demanding so much from my lips….something inside me broke. I gave up. He ran his hands through my body. I moved my hips against him…blindly seeking what I so desperately needed. He went on to get rid of our clothes….I moaned when I felt his warm hands on my bare skin…that sent him over the edge and something wild took over the two of us. My body loved him…every time he touched me…every time he possessed me….it was so intense that I could not imagine any other man ever taking his place.

Could there ever be another man in his place?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys...I was on vacation...but finally had a chance to write again.**

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter..thanks for the reviews.**

**Happy back to school!**

**12 All Roads Led To This**

Her body trembled under mine…"_come give me a massage_" those words had sent me over the edge…..things had started off fast and furious…but we had come a long way from the two crazy kids who just wanted to live and drive fast. These days I was all about enjoying the small things in life…I slowed things down taking my time to appreciate every inch of her….the expressions on her face…..the way her body came to me seeking…longing for me…telling me what she wanted. My hands traced the contours of her body sending vibrations in ripples of pleasure to every spot I touched…leaving a trail of goosebumps as I worked my way to the one spot that I knew would send her to heaven and paradise. Making love once you know what love is…once you know you are in love…that is the ultimate high…Letty was my ultimate high..I could stay lost in her forever. It was a feeling that had taken me losing her to realize…I finally saw everything she had been trying to show me. It took me back to the worst advice my father ever gave me….it was right after my mother died…he was drunk out of his mind…"you never want to feel like this Dom…love moderately…..never give more than what is needed…When you give your heart away…you never get it back….the more you love the worse it hurts" I knew he didn't mean it, but still his words stayed in my mind…I lived by them up until I met Letty, she demanded all of me…then when I thought she was dead…I knew exactly what my father had meant…Letty had to know that it was her…she was the only one that could hurt me..I belonged to her….and she had to know that she was mine…physically…emotionally…she belonged to me. Every inch of her loved me…after today she should have no doubt that there could never be anyone but me.

_That was_….she said as we both laid back on the bed trying to catch our breath….._I hope this is not how you plan on fixing everything_ …she closed her eyes and ran her hands down her face…revealing a smile full of satisfaction still lost in ecstasy.

I shook my head_….If only it were that easy_…I laughed as I pulled her back close to me…_baby this was always your way of fixing things_…I said as my lips softly kissed her bare shoulder finding their way to the very sensitive area around her neck…_your favorite ending to every fight_…_to everything actually….even when I tried to fix things with words…..you jumped me the first chance you had_…we both laughed…but it was true.

_I see why…can you blame me? _she moaned as I continued to run my lips against her skin_…be careful now_….she warned me..her voice was hoarse and I could tell she was getting excited again…._can't think of anything better_.

_the garage was a favorite_…my words came out in a soft moan as I found her lips and kissed them hard….hungry for more of her…I didn't know if I could ever get enough.

_I will have to keep that in mind_…..she gave me that smile…then laid down with half her body on my chest…._I love you_!..she told me looking deep into my eyes…her lips formed into a smile….then quickly turned into a frown.

_Dom_? Her voice was low …_what if you would've been too late?_ You _said your biggest fear was that I would've been happy. What if I was happy with the life I led? What If there was someone else in your place_?

I swallowed hard….Someone else?. It hadn't even crossed my mind that she too could've found someone during the time that I was gone…the thought of it filled me with jealous anger….rage…Letty was mine. the typical thoughts of a man...Ok for me to do this shit but not for you...Unknowingly she had put me in her shoes…and I had no fucking right to say anything. I had been with Elena…she had to live with that and I would rather not know. I was her first and as long as I got to be her last…I didn't care what happened in between. At least that's what I would have to keep telling myself until I believed that it was true.

_Baby It doesn't matter now_…..I told her as I kissed her forehead then got up and started to get dressed…_we are here…together._

_The thought of it just scared me_…._I could have missed out on this_…she got up and wrapped herself around me. _I'm glad you found me and that you came for me_.

_It was never me Letty…you were the one who always found me….you could find me anywhere I went…you tracked me to the D.R…..even now….without knowing…it was you who found me…the picture was no coincidence…it was the way it had to be._

_I'm glad we found each other then….this life…this family….this happy ending that I had no idea that I was looking for...there is just always that what if_

_What if's don't matter Letty….every road would have led you to me and vice versa…sooner or later…maybe I would've had to work a little harder to get you…but I'm in you letty, you have the taste of me on your lips, your body wakes up to my touch….you would've eventually been mine…even if I had to kill someone_….I laughed but it wasn't a joke.

_Dom there was_…..

_Dom!…Letty! You up there_? It was Mia…right on time….I didn't like what was coming next.

_Shhh. It doesn't matter…get dressed we need to go_. Payback is a bitch and she had no idea that she had me on my fucking knees. She wasn't over reacting about Elena…if this hell I was feeling right now what half what she had felt….damn…and this motherfucker didn't even have a name yet.

I watched her as she got dressed….who ever said perfection didn't exist…obviously never experienced the sight of a woman like this.

tight pants…tank top…nothing much had changed…except for the boots with the 6 inch heels….Mia's idea I bet.

_You enjoying the show_…she asked me as she struggled with the last boot.

_It's an amazing show_…I clenched my teeth thinking about any other asshole that had seen her like this. _Those comfortable I said nodding at her feet_

_They're ok…why_? _You don't like them_….she walked back up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck…._I want to look good for you_.

_No flames….but they do make wonderful enhancements_….I said bringing my hands down to her ass…._but honestly for me….all you have to do is breathe. _I kissed her softly on her lips.

_Flames huh…I don't know about that….Breathe….i think I can handle that_.

_Good_….I said and I pulled her out the door.

Mia was at the base of the stairs as we made our way down.

_There you are…I was coming up to check on you two. Everything ok_? She said looking at Letty….of course she would be her main concern….they had that bond even after all this time…and I had the reputation that once you build up its nearly impossible to shake.

_Yea everything is fine…_I answered…_sorry we took so long_

_Its fine, but come on lets go_. _the boys are hungry and I wasn't about to let them start without you_…..she turned and walked away

_Dom…wait_….Letty pulled me back. _I know how it feels…I don't want you going out there thinking I'm holding something back._

_Letty….I don't need to know everything…_this was for my own good..for my sanity.

_You need to know this_…she grabbed my hand…_There's no one else…no one you need to worry about….even when I wish there was….even when I wish I had this history ….the truth is that I don't._

_Fuck_…I grabbed her face….._I don't deserve you Letty….never_ _have…never will…only you would be worried about how this would make me feel._

_You love me Dom….that's good enough for me_….she kissed me and pulled me out the door.

Walking out I saw what remained of my family settled around the table…just like old days but different in many ways.

_Come on man…I'm hungry_…..Roman's voice brought me back from the memories

_Man shut the hell up…you act like you haven't eaten in days_….Tej always had a response

_Ok girls…break it up_…Brian told them as he handed me and Letty a couple of beers

_Haha_…Roman said as we all broke into laughter.

_we didn't even take that long man_…..Letty said looking at me and biting her lip

_Maybe it seems that way cause you were actually enjoying what you were doing…_he told her_…._Letty thought for a moment..…she lifted her beer at him…._ you got me there man _

_Yeah..I know but unlike you guys…I can't survive solely on the food of love_…_I have been slaving on this grill and I can't even eat the damn food…what the hell man_

_If I hadn't stepped in…we would be eating charred meat…._Han had jokes too.

_Guys come on lets all settle down_…..Mia said…_we are all here now_.

_It's all love baby…..Alright everyone let's eat_! Roman said as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth

_First bite_!..Brian pointed at him…._he's gotta grace!_ he said a little to excited…_house rules man…house rules_

I looked over at Letty as she laughed at everything going on around her…_Any of this seem familiar to you_? I asked her…even though I knew the answer.

_No_…she said as she looked around….then back at me…_but it feels like home_.

I gave her my crooked smile…_That's good enough for me_!….I took my seat at the head of the table….Letty sat on my lap…the only place that she could be.

_Ok everyone…let's do this. Roman bless our table!_

We all joined hands….I couldn't help but reminisce about the last group of people that sat around this same makeshift table….Jesse and his prayer about engines….that kid was as good as they came..…and any minute I expected to see Vince come in saying he was sorry about something and kiss me on the head….but that wasn't gonna happen….Jesse and Vince were dead…of this I was for sure…they had both taken their last breath in my arms…_where's letty Dom_? Vince's words played in my head…he would never get to see that somehow I had been lucky enough to get her back…and Nico…he would never know his father…but he had me and I would always be there to look after him. I looked over at Han and thought about Gisele…the sacrifice that she had made…the sacrifices we had all made so that we could be here today.

_Father, thank you for this gathering of friends. Father we give thanks for all the choices we've made, cause that's what makes us who we are. Let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way. Thank you for the little angel, the newest addition to our family. Thank you for bringing Letty home, and most of all thank you for fast cars...Amen_

_Wow…that was beautiful Roman_….Mia said. _I didn't expect it from you_.

_You got that right_…Tej joked again

_Man whatever…I can never get a break…can we eat now please._

_eat up everyone! _Brian said as he raised his beer_...To more Sundays like this!_

_So whats next_?...Han asked after a while…._I'm heading out to Tokyo in the next few days. I hear they're doing some crazy shit over there. What up with all of you?_

_That sounds like something I'd want to check out_…Letty said looking at me…._Tokyo sounds fun_

_I'll get you there one day_…I told her

_Yea well Tokyo sound good and all…_Tej said_…but I'm headed back to the MIA_…_the shop was always my dream…who knows I might even open one here…a little competition for Toretto's_

_And when that doesn't work out for you…_Brian said…._we always have room for another mechanic _

_Alright!…alright!….ill keep that in mind._

_You all are crazy_…Roman said…_we are fucking filthy rich_! _Only you guys would think about working_

_It's not all about the money man_ Tej replied…._It's about having a dream and doing something you love….plus I gotta see about this girl._

_Not me man….you wanna know what im gonna do_….._im gonna pick up right where I left off….hop into my damn plane and fly around the world_. I'm _a wonderer man...nothings gonna hold me down…especially not some girl….no disrespect to anyone present. You two are some bad ass…._

_One day you will eat your words Roman…..there's someone out there for you…Mia said._

_Unless she makes me wanna jump out of a moving car…down into the abyss…while there's a fucking tank coming at me…..the minute I start catching feelings….Im outta there man._

Letty squeezed my hand…..that day could've changed our lives forever.

_Your forehead would break the fall man…don't even worry about that_….Tej was trying hard not to crack up….those two and their love hate relationship

_You got jokes ….whatever man…Mia..Brian…what are you two love birds up to…and the little angel too?_

_This was my dream man…Brian said…I'm right in the middle of it_. _To bring my son home…my happily ever after with my future wife_…he looked at Mia as she blushed and shyly put up her hand to show off the ring with the big fat rock.

_Oh shitt_! Roman said…_another one bites the dust_…._you two getting married? Party over here! congratulations man!_

The table erupted into happiness…hand shakes and hugs all around.

_Dom, I didn't even ask you man_ Brian said as he walked over to me and shook my hand….Letty hugged him then hurried over to Mia.

_You kidding man..you already a brother to me….just remember, if you hurt her I will break your neck_…. me and the buster had come a long way.

_I know man…I know. You don't have to worry about that_

_I know_...this _is what I always wanted for my sister. A happy life…married to the man she loves….not the bullshit life she was forced into._

_It's the life we chose man…and it led to this….I know she has no regrets…none of us should._

_Dom! _Mia came over to me and hugged me…Letty had jack in her arms.

_I'm happy for you Mia…I love you._

_I love you too….this is it Dom..our lives are gonna change forever…we are leaving al that other shit behind…_I felt her tears on my shirt.

_Mia…come on, I don't want any more tears today…_I wiped her face

_I know..I know…I'm being a stupid girl._

_Whose a stupid girl…_Brian came up and hugged her from behind_…not my girl!._he kissed her neck_...by the way you guys are next….._he said as he pulled Mia away towards the guys.

_What do you think Jack…..do you think me and aunt Letty are next_?

_Cheater…you know Jack is my weakness…..I would do anything he says_.

_Umm really….I don't know how comfortable I am with that…..I thought I was your weakness_

_You are…but Jack is just so damn cute_.

_He is a Toretto after all….I don't see much of O'connor._

_I heard that_…Brian said walking up to us with Mia laughing at his side….._I don't think I will ever win in this family_

_Come on Brian…I did let you win once. _

_Letty come on we don't want to be around for this…_Mia said laughing_…Let's go put Jack to bed. They disappeared into the house. It had been a long ass day…barely noticed that the sun had begun to set._

_I'm still gonna beat you one day man _Brian told me

_We can call this one wedding present..._Roman's big mouth stepped in

_You know what…you guys just wait and see_

_Just let me know when you are ready man_

_I was born ready man...you just need to stop cheating_

_if that's what get you through the night.._

_so what about you big man?..._Tej came up to me a patted me on the back.._what are you gonna be on?_

_I thought I'd give normal a try...I'm home...I'm free...I got my girl...this is what I almost died for. I guess I'll see if I can stay out of trouble...get the garage back up and running._

_sounds nice man...and fucking boring_...Roman said. _when the next call comes...you are not gonna catch wasting my life away...im gonna live it up man...who knows, next time may be the last. _he was serious on that last part_._

we all knew there would be a next time. it was the only thing that we could be sure about. none of us feared death or dying..we would ride together...die together. we were the best team in the world...Hobbs knew this...eventually he would call and we would answer. we were born with danger...trouble breathing down our necks...you could try to control the urge...but you can never kill the beast_._

I woke up in the middle of the night...long after I had put Letty to sleep. it had been a long exhausting day..but somehow once I made it back to Letty...the things she did to me...everything would always be ok...I walked downstairs and grabbed a beer...walked out onto the front porch...Brian was already there.

_cant sleep either?_

_naw man..can you believe this? Sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night and I can't breathe._

_I know what you mean..its hard to believe this isn't just a dream._

_You told me I would be a great father Dom…but man, I never really believed it until now. Jack….he brings out the best in me. I had already decided that I had to do whatever it took to bring the family home. My son couldn't grow up away from all this….then you showed up and it was like god sent. Letty was alive….and she did it man, whether she knows it or not…se finally brought you home…she brought all of us home._

_Yeah…its funny how things work out…..I was mad at god for the longest for taking her away…for putting me through hell..but I wasn't ready for her Brian….the way she loved me was more than I deserved at the time….then one day he put her right in front of my face…..and he still doesn't make it easy….but he gives me the opportunity…and it was up to me to take it._

_I get you man….sometimes it's hard to see gods plan for you….sometimes he has to slap you in the face with it...it happened to me...when Letty came home...she put me back in your life..in Mia's life...now look at me..proud father of one...soon to be husband._

_yea..I'm glad I didn't kill you back then...we both laughed._

_So do you think we can do it man? A mediocre life on the right side of the tracks?_

_all we can do is try...we are who we are Brian...its not something you can just shake off._

_Man who are we kidding?_

_Its' the life we chose..._

**_SO CAN THEY DO IT? this is all for now...I might come back to edit._**

**_thanks for reading and reviewing._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! don't forget to check out the new story. -Ana**

**13** **We say Goodbye! She says Hello?**

Life as retired criminals turned out to be filled with simple days and restless night in Dom's arms…night time was always the right time in my eyes.

Of course we had checked out the racing scene. A new generation of racers…but they still recognized Dom as the street king. He had become a thing of legends…but now It felt like we were on the outside looking in. Some kid had been brave enough to ask him to race….he said he knew he would probably lose…but that it would be an honor to say he had raced and lost to Dominic Toretto. Dom couldn't help but laugh. This is not my scene anymore kid…he had told him. I race when I have a purpose…it has to mean something to me. I could race you….I could beat you….but showing off is not my style...you kids need to do your own thing.

I had finally found my way around…the house…the streets…I had regained my independence…not that I ever wanted to be too far away from Dom…but I had become so dependent on him….it wasn't my style..I was used to being free….I was used to being on my own and sometimes things could get a little overwhelming. It was nice to get into the car and just drive around and be able to find my way home after….yea when I came back there would always be 50 questions….everything ok? how was it?….where did you go?…..**did you run into anybody**?...i guess it came with the territory….sometimes I thought he actually held his breath from the time I left to the time he heard the car's engine roaring in the driveway.

The guys left that week….It was sad to see everyone start to go their own separate ways. Tej and Roman were the first to go…just when I was getting to know them. Those two made it feel like jack wasn't the only kid in the house. They were always the life of the party and turns out I had gotten pretty good at keeping up with all their bullshit. They were headed to Miami…it was funny the way they couldn't stand each other sometimes…but in the end it was hard to deny how close they had become through everything.

And even though Han was the one that seemed to be in a rush…he was the last to go. We had gotten close..it felt like having a brother. He was the only one other than Dom, Mia and Brian that had know me and my past…He met me in the Dominican Republic….He had been a witness to what Dom had described as the best time of our lives…I couldn't really talk to Dom about it….as good as it was..i knew talking about it would always cause him pain…so it was nice to be able to talk to Han. We could sit around for ours and He would tell me about our adventures…all the crazy shit we did. I hated to see him go because unlike the others I knew that he was running.

_What's in Tokyo Han?…we are your family….stay._

_Letty if you could remember you would understand_…._I lost the one thing that had finally made sense in my life. I have to do this….you've seen those old westerns where the cowboy makes a run for the border?_

_Yea I nodded_

_Well Tokyo is my Mexico...my way out_

_You don't need to run Han_

_Everything here reminds me of her…..you remind me of her._

_Im sorry_

He laughed…_you know something…you and Dom are like one in the same….always apologizing for things that you had no control over….you two need to learn to let go of shit Letty._

_I know_…I hugged him…._I'm gonna miss you Han….everything….the stories about the D.R._

_Yea those were some goodtimes_….he thought about it . _For the most part!_

We both laughed…it was a past that in this moment was no longer relevant.

_Hey_! I punched him in the shoulder…you _know you cant push us away forever_…_either you come down…or we are coming up there to see you._

_Then I guess I'll see you….i might even show you some new skills behind the wheel….I saw some crazy shit the last time I was there._

_I can dig it baby….i like crazy shit….just promise me you will be ok_.

_No doubt Letty…I got some connections up there….i'll be fine._

_Ok_...i told him as I hugged him again.

_Take care Letty...and take good care of Dom….keep it moving forward..He loves you, don't waste your time entertaining the bullshit._

_I think I've learned my lesson_.

_Letty if you keep holding him up he's gonna miss his flight_..Dom said coming out of the house. Brian and Mia followed

_Han I'm gonna miss you so much!_ Mia said...she hugged him and there were tears in her eyes.

_Hey!_ …he rubbed her back…_you guys are making me feel like this is the last time ill ever see you_…han comforted her with a smile.

_No..no_ I'm just emotional

_Han keep it real man!_…Brian stepped in also giving him a hug. _Don't be a fucking stranger_!

_I wont….take care man…say bye to Jack_

_We will…see you soon man_

_Ready_? Dom asked

_Yeah man…lets go_

Once we were at the airport….I tried so hard not to cry…but it was stronger than me. It felt like losing a brother…a best friend.

_Don't cry Letty_…he told me.

_Han…be careful out there man…keep in touch…._Dom told him as he held me

_Don't worry man…I'll be ready when you call…take care of my girl…I'm starting to see that old fire in her…keep her out of trouble._

_Han!…you know that's not gonna happen!_

_Well then don't have too much fun without me…..see you soon_!

_You ok?_ he asked me once we were back in the car.

_Yeah_…_I'm just hurting for him Dom_…._he's running away from something that will eventually catch up….he should be here with us._

_This is something he needs to do Letty_

_I know_

_Is there something that would make you feel better right now_?

_Ummm_….I said and I gave him a wicked smile

_The garage_? He smirked at me and rubbed my thigh.

_Oh how you know me baby !_

The garage was almost ready for business…but for now the only car it serviced was for me. The 69 charger…our baby…it didn't look like much now..but I knew everything that it could be….most of all I knew everything that it would mean to him.

We could spend hours there…sometime working quietly….sometimes deep in conversation….other times with him deep inside me. Yea…The garage was definitely a favorite.

But today felt different than the others…come to think about it…he had been acting weird the last few days…I though that it was the whole thing with the guys leaving…but even now he was extra quiet….He would look at me like he had something to say and then would continue working on the car instead.

Spit it out Dom!…I said annoyed after the millionth time he looked at me.

_Huh_!…he looked up at me…_Its nothing_…He was the worse liar ever.

_Ok_…I decided not to press on…_then get back to work….I want to get behind the wheel of this baby already!_

_Yes maam!_

Working on the car first….It was kind of like foreplay….but it never lasted too long….after a few minutes one of us always broke….today it was my turn…I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He dumped the tool he had been holding in his hand….it was game time.

He turned around…._You know I love you right? _His words surprised me

_Yea…I do!_. Fuck….Was this shit about me?

_I need you Letty…_he moaned softly taking me in his arms_...I need you right now_.

_What a coincidence. I always need you….._and just like that…he had my heart beating fast as he measured the sensitivity of the area between my thighs.

We walked through the door still excited more relaxed and laughing….with plans to continue with the never ending passion.

Mia was sitting in the living room waiting…she cleared her throat…and we both turned to look at her…..I couldn't believe my eyes….she was here…her much too familiar face gawking up at me.

_What that the fuck is this_? The words came out of my mouth before I could think

She stood up surprised….confused…scared_….I…I'm sorry Letty_….she turned and looked at Dom…wondering…questioning…._Dom I thought you told her?_


End file.
